


Avendleed

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Childhood Memories, Episode Tag, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Low German, Unbeta'd
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>An 'n Anfang weer Brakelmann vör all verbaast wesen över dat, wat se op den ollen Film vun Unkel Werner sehn harrn. He kunn sik dor gor nich mehr op besinnen.</em>
</p><p>Lütt Epilog to de Folg "Goldene Erinnerungen", mit Fan Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avendleed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abendlied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159775) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



> Mien Plattdüütsch hett nüms betalesen, kann angahn un dor sünd noch Fehlers binnen. Laat mi dat man weten wenn du wat finnen deist!
> 
> EDIT 12.1.2015: Fan Art toföögt.

In Brakelmann sien Köök weer dat still. Brakelmann harr Avendbroot eten, so as jeden Avend. He harr sien Fieravendbeer un sien Fieravendkööm drunken, so as jeden Avend. Adsche seet gegenöver vun em un se harrn siet een Wiel keen Woort mehr snackt, un dat weer egentlich ok ganz normaal — man jichtenswo föhl sik dat hüüt anners an as sünst.

Brakelmann seeg op en lütte Pappschachtel dal, de he al de hele Tiet vör sik liggen harr.

"Hier, för di", see he to 'n Sluss un schoov de Schachtel na Adsche röver.

"Wat is dat?", froog Adsche.

"Mien Mundharmonika."

Adsche track de Ogenbruen hoog. "Wat schall ik dormit?"

Brakelmann tuckschuller. Denn fohr he mit de Finger över de Dischdeek, klei en an en ollen Kaffeeplack. "Nu ja", see he, "wegen dat Klaveer, wiel du dat ja nich mehr hest..."

An 'n Anfang weer Brakelmann vör all verbaast wesen över dat, wat se op den ollen Film vun Unkel Werner sehn harrn. He kunn sik dor gor nich mehr op besinnen. Man in de laatsten Daag harr de Saak mehr un mehr an em gnaagt: Lütt Adsche, so in dat Klaveerspeel verdeept, dat he de Welt üm sik rüm vergeten harr. Lütt Adsche, de mal bi wat _goot_ weer, ok wenn Brakelmann dat dunntomal nich verstahn harr. Un denn harr de Jung in 'n Film, de Brakelmann weer, eenfach de Appel smeten, un nu, veertig Johren later, dor dee em dat jichtenswo Leed. Dat weer ja man doch wat anners, as sik üm Ideen to strieden, üm Geld oder üm de Tank vun de Mofa.

"Ik bruuk de sounso nich", föög he hento, as Adsche sik jümmers noch nich rögen dee.

To 'n Sluss böög Adsche sik vör un nehm de Schachtel an sik. De Opdruck weer mit de Johren verklöört un de Papp an de Kanten afgrepen un inreten. Vörsichtig maakt Adsche de Deckel apen un nehm de Mundharmonika rut. He dreih dat Instrument 'n poor Mal in den Hänn hen un her, eerst linksrüm un denn rechtsrüm, un sien Steern leeg sik mehr un mehr in Foolden. "Wo schall dat den gahn?"

"Du muttst dor baven rinblasen, du Dödel!" Weer ja kloor, Adsche dee sülvst de eenfachsten Dingen nich weten.

Adsche böhr de Mundharmonika na sien Mund un puust dor klunterig rin. Jümmerhen, dor keem en Toon rut, un Adsche tuck verbaast torüch. Denn smuuster he.

"Gewaldig", see he un maakt noch een poor mehr Töön.

Brakelmann sücht. Dat weer nu wirklich nich mit dat Klaveerspeel vun fröher to verglieken. He bruuk mehr Alkohol, wenn he dat noch wieder duern wull.

Wieldes Brakelmann Kööm toschenken dee, blaas Adsche wieder op de Mundharmonika rüm. Denn höör he mit 'n Mal op un keek Brakelmann vull Verwachten an.

Brakelmann keek verbiestert torüch.

"Un?", froog Adsche.

"Un wat?", froog Brakelmann.

"Hest du dat Leed rutkennt?"

"Nee."

"Kommt ein Vogel geflogen!"

Brakelmann schüttkopp. Dat weer nu wirklich keen beten so as dat, wat Adsche dor produzeert harr. Man Adsche leet sik nich opholen un maak driest wieder.

"Un?", froog he na en Reeg vun mehr Töön. "Wat weer dat för 'n Leed?"

Brakelmann sücht wedder. He bruuk _veel_ mehr Alkohol.

* * *

Jichtenswann later waak Brakelmann op, vörnöverböögt, de Back op de harde Kökendisch presst, de Schullern sehr vun de asige Haltung. Adsche dudel noch jümmers vör sik hen. Brakelmann weer to mööd un to duun, üm sik noch dorüm to scheren. Sünner wat to seggen stunn he op, schrökel na de Stuuv un leet sik op 't Sofa sacken.

Wieldes he langsaam inslapen dee, höör he de sacht Melodie vun _Der Mond ist aufgegangen_ ut de Köök röverklingen, jüst so, as sien Muddi dat fröher sungen harr. He wull sik doröver wunnern, wo Adsche dat her wuss, un em fragen, woso he op 'n Mal richtig spelen kunn, man ehrdat he ok blots de Mund apen maken kunn, dor weer he al inslapen.

 


End file.
